


Chuck and Fling

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CAR TRIP, Goofy - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, based upon a true story, no food was harmed in the writing of this fic, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bluroux asked: "I know I'm late to the party, but I spent 10 hours at the Emergency room with my Husband yesterday, so if you are still taking prompts, could I get Clint/Natasha (OTP or BrOTP!) and "Playful"?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck and Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluroux.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluroux.tumblr.com).



> So, a similar conversation may have taken place in my own car one time when everyone was very silly. Long car trips get to us. I can't imagine Clint enjoying them. Have some playful banter and hysterical laughter. Even assassins laugh sometimes.

"I’m thirsty. Let’s go through a drive thru and get a shake or something." Clint was long past tired of this road trip and fast approaching stick-a-fork-in-it-I’m-done. Next step would be either hysterical laughter or grumpy resting face. 

"We don’t have time to make any more pit stops," Natasha calmly replied. She was always calm when she was driving. And since she’d skipped the standard SHIELD black sedan and got a brand new Dodge Charger instead, she was more than happy to keep going. "We saw the giant ball of string. We stopped for Krispy Kremes because the hot doughnuts now sign was lit. I even let you talk me into finding that BBQ place in Knoxville and that was way out of our path."

"Yeah, but the BBQ was good. And that Mac & Cheese? All gooey and cheesy with crispy baked edges." Clint propped his socked foot up on the dashboard, his boots long ago abandoned for comfort. "Come to think of it, I’m hungry too. It’s been four hours since that burger joint with the garlic parmesan fries."

"Which I can still smell." She wrinkled her nose. Maybe they did need to stop and unload the garbage bag at least. "No stops until Denver. We’ll find a moderately priced hotel and then we can eat."

"That’s four more hours at least." Clint glanced out at the dark clouds and the hint of precipitation which had been threatening to turn to snow all day. "Come on, Tasha. Just a drive thru. It’s not a stop. More like a pause and roll." 

"Oh, I know how you work.I agree and next thing I know you find some little Chinese hole-in-the-wall that’s ‘just another mile or so’ and that’s a good two hours we’ve lost." 

He slid down in the seat, a determined pout on his face. “Hey,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “You know what we need? Restaurants where you order ahead and they bring it out to your car.”

"I think that’s what a drive thru is." Natasha poked at him. 

"I mean where you don’t have to stop. They run out and hand it off." Clint warmed to his topic. "Maybe have some way to toss it to the car or something."

"They’re going to fling a burger at you?" She arched an eyebrow. 

"Chuck it right out the window … yeah, that’s it. The Chuck & Fling! It can be a chicken place. They’ll put the food in these plastic containers that keep it safe and you drive by … BOOM! … hot food now!" Clint was getting into it, his smile infectious. "Maybe they could have some sort of trebuchet or catapult for sunroofs."

"And people are going to catch these plastic chicken bits of death? How long before one of the missiles hits someone and they sue?" Natasha played along, glad to see Clint’s humor returning. 

"It’s in the agreement. You order, you agree to take the risk." Clint laughed. "Hey, I’ll get Tony to develop full proof delivery system. The Stark patented burger catapult. The Chuck & Fling will be one of a kind." He was giggling now, tiredness giving way to absurdity. "Hawkeye’s Chuck & Fling! We never miss … on taste and flavor! We’ll have doughnuts for dessert … ring around the antenna …"

His laughter was infectious; Natasha had a chuckle or two of her own. “I though the Fuck & Ching served chicken?” she asked.

"What?" Clint dissolved into hysterical laughter; he couldn’t catch his breath between bouts. "The Fuck … and Ching?  Oh, God. Yes. Chinese food …. and a whore house … with car service … right across the street … from the Chuck … and Fling … Fuck … Drive thru blow jobs …. with a side of Lo Mein … oh, shit … Nat …"

She watched as he wiped the tears from his eyes and struggled for composure, a little smile on her face. She so loved it when he got playful and silly like this.

"That would be the Suck & Ring wouldn’t it?" She asked, knowing it would set him off again.

"Oh … oh … the Duck and Bling … fast weddings and divorces … just throw the ring right into the cup holder …Pluck and String … drive by orchestras?" He was gone, laughing so hard he had a hand across his stomach as if every jostle hurt.

She eased off the next exit and turned into the parking lot of the chain, the drive thru empty. He sucked in breaths until he could manage to talk. 

"What happened … to not stopping?" He grinned.

"Shut up. What do you want?" She shot back. 

"A salted caramel shake and a Pepperjack Melt with fries." He leaned forward to study the menu.

"Jalapenos and onions? And caramel?" She should have known better. No good deed.

The voice box crackled. 

"Welcome to Steak & Shake. How can I help you?"

They both exploded in laughter. 

 

 


End file.
